Now
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: ¿Qué pasó entre Remus y Tonks después de la batalla en Hogwarts durante el libro "El príncipe mestizo" que lo hizo a él cambiar de opinión respecto a su relación? Traducción, one–shot escrito por That Crazy Potterhead.


**Nada de lo que estás por leer me pertenece de ninguna manera. Este fic fue escrito por That Crazy Potterhead haciendo uso de los personajes de _J.K Rowling. Yo sólo le hice una traducción._**

 ** _Sólo para poner en contexto, esto se sitúa en el libro seis de la saga, entre los capítulos "El lamento del fénix" y "La tumba blanca". Y el título se debe a la canción de Paramore del mismo nombre._**

* * *

Remus vio a todos salir lentamente del ala de la enfermería. Bueno, todos excepto Molly y Arthur Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Iba a seguir a Hermione pero alguien jaló su manga suavemente. Preparándose para la inevitable discusión, Remus se giró y vio –como esperaba– a Nymphadora Tonks.

— Nympha... Tonks. Realmente no es momento. Todos estamos cansados y Dumbledore... –Remus se interrumpió.

— Lo sé –dijo Tonks bajando la mirada al suelo–. Es sólo que... Lo siento por haber perdido el control ahí. Ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa para eso más que...

Remus vio cansado a Tonks cerrar los ojos preparándose.

— Remus, t-te quiero.

Volvió a mirarlo encontrándose con sus ojos. Remus notó que detrás de su mirada suplicante había una especie de desafío furioso como si lo retara a burlarse.

— Tonks, ya te lo he dicho. Te arrepentirías. No tengo dinero y los Hombres lobo no podemos conseguir empleo.

Ni siquiera pensó lo que decía. Había algo en Tonks. Se dio cuenta de que podía ser honesto, abrirse y estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera pestañearía por lo que acababa de decir. Le hacía no tener tanto miedo de lo que pensaba o mencionar _esas_ palabras. Pero no podía permitirse mostrar sus sentimientos para no ponerla en peligro. El único problema era que la tarea de protegerla le hacía tener más deseos de estar con ella. No le era familiar la sensación de estar enamorado y eso significaba que la simple idea de estarlo le daba miedo. Estaba desesperadamente confundido. Había estado tratando de pensar en las razones por las que no pudieran estar juntos. Sin embargo, de lejos, los pros siempre superaban a los contras. Pero debía intentarlo.

— Tonks, soy demasiado viejo para ti... Trece años...

— No me importa.

— Pero el dinero...

— _No me importa_ –dijo ella más despacio y amenazadora que antes.

— Te pondría en peligro. Si llegara a morderte...

— ¿Has mordido a alguien alguna vez?

— Pues no...

— Porque siempre te alejas. ¿Qué cambiaría? –dijo Tonks categóricamente. La boca de Remus se abrió y cerró de forma que lo hizo parecer un pez– Por favor –susurró.

Remus sólo la miró pensativo un momento. Cuando comenzó a negar con la cabeza el tiempo pareció ir más despacio. Pudo ver la decepción y la miseria cruzar el rostro de Tonks antes de que llegara la determinación.

Dio un paso al frente y envolvió a Remus en un abrazo.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego de unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo y después de casi un minuto por fin Tonks se separó de él. Tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza.

— Por ahora –dijo Remus mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Antes de siquiera comprender lo que estaba pasando sintió las manos de Tonks en sus hombros y sus labios en los suyos. Estaba besándolo y, de nuevo, le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que le devolvió el beso pero pronto escucharon un murmullo detrás de ellos.

— Cómo vuela el tiempo –Era Madame Pomfrey. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente en una sonrisa aún después de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Tonks se separó de Remus y sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

— Recuerdo cuando estabas aquí, la vez que tuviste ese duelo con Regulus Black cuando estabas en primer año y él te había subestimado porque ya estaba al nivel de un Slytherin de ÉXTASIS y tú sólo eras una Hufflepuff de primer año –comenzó Madame Pomfrey– pero le lanzaste tantas maldiciones que tuvo que quedarse dos días aquí con una nariz sangrante, un tobillo torcido y halas de hada. Y tú estabas enojada porque él había frenado tus poderes de metamorfomaga durante una hora y te metió en un aprieto corporal durante dos minutos completos.

— Para ser honesta –dijo Tonks–, no creo que lo de la nariz y los tobillos hayan sido maldiciones –se permitió una pequeña sonrisa–. Pareció una buena idea en ese momento y luego las dos semanas de detención con McGonnagal valieron la pena. Sólo tenía que sentarme ahí en silencio una hora todos los días.

— Apostaría que eso por poco te mató. Hablabas mucho hasta cuando estabas herida. Por lo general eran los chicos de tu curso los que se metían en problemas, no las chicas. Pero tú estuviste aquí el doble de veces que cualquiera de ellos –Madame Pomfrey tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro que ni Remus ni Tonks supieron identificar. De repente pareció volver a la realidad– Tu cabello –le dijo a Tonks. Ella se concentró y lentamente el color rosa volvió a apoderarse de su cabello.

— Me falta algo de práctica. Ya tenía meses sin hacerlo. Yo... No podía. –Tonks se interrumpió un momento, pensando– ¿Mi patronus volverá a ser el de antes?

— Eh... Probablemente no. –respondió Remus, a lo que Tonks lo miró con curiosidad.

— Se lo dije sólo a Molly. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi patronus? –de repente había sonado muy a la defensiva y al darse cuenta de eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de color escarlata.

— Puede que Harry lo haya mencionado en Navidad. –dijo Remus con otra sonrisa jugando en sus labios cuando Tonks dijo una maldición en voz alta.

— ¿Harry? –preguntó indignada– ¿Él por qué sabe de eso? –lanzó otra palabrota– Snape. Ese completo...

Remus le tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar la larga lista de insultos que soltó.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu patronus? –preguntó repentinamente Fleur que había dejado de mirar a Bill, haciendo que el sonrojo de Tonks se hiciera más intenso.

— Se convirtió en un lobo. No pude evitarlo. Por eso... –miró a Remus– Cuando estuvimos juntos en esa misión no quise invocar un patronus aunque había dementores. Pensé que me odiarías.

— Nunca te odié –le aseguró él–. Sólo estaba... _Estoy_ tratando de protegerte.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues yendo a las misiones más peligrosas? Creí que preferías morir antes que tener que aguantarme.

— Nymphadora, no valgo nada para la Orden. Soy un...

— ¡No digas eso! –dijo Tonks casi a gritos. Su tono de pronto se había encolerizado.

— Perdón, olvidé llamarte Tonks –dijo Remus. Ella frunció el ceño un momento hasta que entendió lo que había dicho.

— Ah, sí. Pero creo que sabes a lo que me refería –Remus suspiró y asintió–. Eres tan valioso como cualquier otro mago, si no es que más –continuó. Remus volvió a asentir.

— Mira, Tonks... Ha sido un día muy largo y quiero irme a casa. Te veré mañana, lo prometo.

Tonks parecía estar luchando para conseguir la fuerza suficiente para soltar su mano. Remus sonrió y repitió sus palabras.

— Lo prometo.

Tonks aflojó su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

— Adiós –dijo tranquilamente.

— Te veo mañana –Respondió Remus. Luego abrió la puerta antes de girarse para mirar a Tonks una última vez y darse cuenta de que ella seguía mirándolo con una expresión congelada.

— Te quiero –dijo y el rostro de Tonks se rompió en una sonrisa.

— Yo también te quiero –susurró. Remus sonrió una vez más antes de irse.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró con un ligero golpe, Tonks se dio la vuelta, se quedó un momento en silencio con esa sonrisa aún grabada en los labios y luego lanzó un puñetazo y exclamó:

— ¡Sí!


End file.
